fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zen'O (Dragon Ball Genesis)
Summary Prime Zen'O is the complete and utter ruler of the Dragon Ball Genesis Multiverse. He is the original; the starter and the most Powerful. Zen'O always existed; prior to time, concepts or even the Void. When the Primordial Gods (The Original Kais) created reality itself and the Infinite Magniverse, Zen'O opposed them. It was a slaughter; the Primordial Kais stood no chance. It is said that Zen'Os Power easily surpasses those of the concept of Dimensions and is completely and utterly invincible. Everyone fears Zen'O, out of respect or intimidation. Zen'O is always accompanied by Guards, but they are there to protect you from him; not the other way around. Personality Zen'O is a very child-like person and seeks to understand more about mortals. He seeks entertainment and greatly rewards those who provides it. However, unlike the Canon Zen'O, Prime Zen'O is much more trigger-happy and malicious. This was shown when Zen'O casually erased an unfathomable amount of Magniverses in a single instant; an even larger amount than Demigra. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Zen'O Origin: Dragon Ball Genesis Gender: N/A Age: Precedes even the Void, Much less Time. Classification: Omni-King Weight: N/A Height: 2'8 Combat Statistics Tier: At least 2-A, Possibly 1-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1,5,9 and 10) (Simply always was, and will continue to be.), Invulnerability (Possibly Absolute Invulnerability), Void Manipulation (He is able to control any and every aspect of the Void to his will and whim, capable of using it to kill even other Void Entities), Existence Erasure and One Hit Kill, Universal Lordship, Time Paradox Immunity, Acausality, Energy Projection, Portal Creation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (Zen'O is the one who decides the Laws of Reality), Fate Manipulation (Similar to Law Manipulation), Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Precognition, Absolute Omniscience with Absolute Sense, Resistance to Everything in Dragon Ball Genesis | All abilities in Dragon Ball Genesis and even more than that (As he's the "Author" of it all) Attack Potency: At least''' Multiverse+ Level''' (Said to casually destroy the Infinite Magniverse if he wanted to), Possibly Outerverse Level (Zen'O is heavily implied to have the same power as he did back in the Primordial Times) | Outerverse Level (Preceded all of reality and all dimensions; Completely slaughtered the 13 Original Kais who each individually are Void-Entities that can casually create infinite dimensions with a wave of their hands. Is one of the "Apex" creatures in the Infinite Cycle of the Void) Speed: Infinite (Can Casually walk around in Paused Time), Likely Irrelevant | Irrelevant (Speed is meaningless) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown (Literally never threw a punch ever) Durability: At least Multiverse+ Level (Capable of taking his own Erase), Possibly Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level (The 13 Original Kais were helpless against Zen'O before they made Super Shenron) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least High Multiversal+ (Easily capable of viewing everything in the Infinite Magniverse; including that of the 5th Dimension), Likely Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Acts Below Average, Supergenius in Reality, Omniscient with Absolute Sense | Omniscient Weaknesses: Zen'O usually allows people with Flashy Moves attack first. He's not careful with his Erase and is easily startled, so if any Opponent suddenly powers up and charges at Zen'O, pop goes a few Magniverses. Zen'O is bored easily and despite never being hurt, can act like he's hurt for the dramatic effect.| None Notable Feats: * Is a threat to the Infinite Magniverse even when seemingly in a happy mood * Fought Super Shenron Eons after the Original Kai's death; causing the Near-Collapse of all dimensions and was apparently only stopped by an Aetherion Lord * Casually walked around despite the literal concept of Time being destroyed by Demigra * Was stated that even if all possible beings and non-beings in the Infinite Magniverse of all dimensions came together, they would still not be able to come even close to challenging Zen'O * Easily slaughtered the 13 Original Kais; each individually capable of easily creating Infinite Dimensions and concepts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Erase:' The most Powerful technique in the Dragon Ball Genesis Verse. Anything and everything will be destroyed by this attack. Abstract Beings, concepts, Infinite Magniverses, True Immortals, All will fall to Zen'O. This technique can even erase the Void that's left behind in the absence of reality; creating literal absolute nothing. Not even the Void. It is thought that the Hakai technique is a poor version of this. *'Complete Otherness:' Zen'O literally precedes the Void. As such, any reality, dimensions, concepts, or Laws that normally affect beings can be completely and utterly ignored by Zen'O. The only being thought to challenge Zen'O in his true age is the Living Pantheon and POSSIBLY the Aetherion Lords. *'Absolute Sense:' He is capable of completely viewing all of reality and non-reality in an instant and discerning all of its information. This is how he judges Magniverses; viewing all events that has ever happened and will happen. Should Zen'O wish, he could also use this to grant himself literal Omniscience. *'Invulnerable Invincibility:' A name coined by Champa, it is used to describe Zen'Os complete and utter invincibility. Zen'O has never suffered a single thing in his "Life" and never will. Zen'O is the only person known to ever be able to survive his own Erase (He tried it on himself to see if it would work due to boredom). *'Reality is Mine:' Zen'O has never explicitly shown Reality Warping, but it is known that the Primordial Kais were helpless against Zen'O despite their own powers being the ones to create the Infinite Magniverse, Concepts and their abstracts, and literally everything in Reality. It is not until the creation of Super Shenron that the Primordial Kai's Reality Warping even got somewhat close to Zen'O. Key: Omni King | Primordial Times Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Core (Gyrohem) The Core's Profile (Speed was Equalized and 2-A versions were used) Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Universal Lordship Users Category:OP As Shit Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Fate Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Omniscient Characters